shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shokku Shokku no Mi
The Shokku Shokku no Mi (ショックショック果物, Shock Shock Fruit), is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the consumer to produce and discharge the natural element of electricity by giving the user extra organs which in then turning the consumer into a Shokku Ningen (ショック人間, Shocking Man). This fruit has been eaten by many people in the past but is in current possession of Lightning D. Ace. Introduction If a person were to consume this fruit, it at first makes the user's body virtually invincible to any electrical current, whether the user is aware or not. Secondly, it gives the user an organ that produces electricity inside of his/her body every single time his/her's heart beats. Thirdly, it gives every single one of the user's billions of cells a tiny little organelle that acts as an amplifying circuit that would multiply the voltage by a large ratio. Therefore of an average potential difference of 1 Billion volts he can produce a current of 1 Million amperes. There is no limit to what the user can hold in their body since their body 100% immune to the lasting effects of electricity. But on the downside if an inexperienced user of this fruit were to have more than their body can handle although their body is still immune because that aspect never varies the current would begin to discharge out of their body in great fluctuations. And Lastly an extremely experienced user can actually control lightning some-what do to the magnetic field they can produce from the electricity running through only one of their arms and still they can only move lightning and not actually change it in any way shape or form. Appearance This fruit takes the appearance of a Dark Blue Watermelon along with Light Blue "Veins" traveling down inside of it and on the outer shell of the fruit it contains the common devil fruit's notable swirl markings. Also the electricity of nature and other appliances are yellow/white but when it is absorbed into the body of Ace it becomes Light Blue. Usage Being as it may that this is a Paramecia-type fruit it can be put to use in a variety of ways it just matters how creative the user can get. The only limit being on this fruit is the user's imagination. One use being as it may is on the Phoenix Acera there is a water turbine that turns with the tides of the ocean directly converting the mechanical energy it into electrical energy which is then hard-wired into Ace's, the captain's, chair on top of the ship meaning he is always charging up usually measuring his input to make sure he doesn't go overboard unless in extreme cases being it very necessary. Another use is being after the time-skip the user was ill prepared for most battles because he was away from his ship so he now carries sort of backpack invented by his first mate. This backpack contains six huge Lithium-Ion disk batteries, three on each side with two wires hanging out of the back. now to actually wear the thing the most efficient way, the user went through a surgery that was done by his mate that makes him have two iron holes in his upper back wear the wires can be directly inserted into the grown electrical producing organ of the user. If the user did not go through the surgery the user would then use up the batteries power almost instantaneously because the reason the user is not harmed by any electricity is it is just absorbed into their body with this mechanism he can actually monitor the amount going into him and stop it to conserve energy. Then outputting that energy the user would channel it through his body for a while passing through all of the amplifier cells then can choose to fire it in small bursts or one large bolt. If the user is fully charged up at their "max" because previously stated their is no max limit, the user can then shoot a legitimate bolt of lightning mimicking that of natural causes the fastest bolt shot from Ace was shot at Mach 30,000 or 10,000km/s which is nowhere near the speed of light but someone with Kenbunshoku Haki can most likely dodge this if their reflexes can keep up. Ace also utilized the fruit in his own way by keeping a pair of steel chains on him to run the current directly into his adversaries, There are several other ways people have utilized this fruit, this being only a few ways but Ace has the most range of abilities from this fruit because he so adept in understanding its properties. Further Enahncements The Shokku Shokku no Mi may be able to produce the electricity but it can barely manipulate it on its own and only in rare cases. So in fact, Ace has had a procedure done during the timeskip to the palms and fingertips of his hands where he can actually perfectly manipulate it. Because this is such a delicate process his right-hand man actually performed this procedure on him if done incorrectly can leave long term consequences such as the magnets polluting the bloodstream. This surgery involves completely opening up the user's hands/fingers and placing tiny magnetic Iron ferro-magnets in the fingertips and a slightly bigger one in the palms of their hands. These magnets have been constructed of both him and his first mate's design perfectly polished iron from the earth. They dug them up on their own and treated them in such a way that when they are fully activated they generate a huge magnetic field, even though they may be small in size. When they are not activated however the magnetic moments waver like normal magnets do but a user of this fruit can generate a high enough current through their arms which generate a magnetic field as if his arms were wires to just help direct each magnet in its respective direction. The only way someone can make use of this enhancement is actually through advanced knowledge of the power they now have in their possession and through years of practice manipulating the lightning itself. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses which are Water, Kairoseki and Fishman Karate. Water more than any other user because of the sole fact he has stored an electrical current in his body which means if he hits the ocean all the electricity in his body suddenly disperses throughout the surface area of it. Some users can handle a drop of water with only losing a few amps others short-out completely. Also an eater of this fruit gains a funny looking watch device on his left arm that shows how much electricity he currently has stored up so an opponent can easily tell what he has left literally speaking "up his sleeve", unless the user tries hiding it behind his back! One more weakness that is a secret from everybody is this fruit is absolutely useless in specific conditions because of the way it converts any other type of energy into electrical energy. Ex: A Freezing Cold, Dark & Quiet Room where nothing touches the user; it would render him useless because if the room is cold there is an absence of thermal energy if its dark there is no sunlight and if nothing touches the user he cant convert the kinetic energy and quiet because there's no sound energy. The absolute only time the user does not abide by these rules is when the user gets extremely and I mean extremely angry that the heart pumps way past its limitation rate that the organ produces in greater quantity and at a higher rate this is extremely dangerous because it feeds off the users life force thus shortening his life, though it may have been worth it in the end. Trivia *Created by my Creativity and Overall Knowledge of Science and Anime External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Nibbler3100